


Lucifer as Day 6 of Obey Max!

by thelonelysiren



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family Feels, Feels, Light Angst, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelysiren/pseuds/thelonelysiren
Summary: One of our moderators, Persephone, imagined life at the House of Lamentation after a certain incident.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Lucifer as Day 6 of Obey Max!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> All characters mentioned in the story are not owned by me, but by Solmare.   
> Any other content that is not mentioned in the game (Obey Me! Shall we Date?) is by a moderator of ours named Persephone.  
> Spoilers ahead, read with caution!!

#  Lucifer 

_It’s time._

With a sigh, Lucifer buried his face into his gloved hands, ruffling his hair as he glared down at the array of papers that strewed his desk. Of course Diavolo had to run more forms by him at the last second, forcing Lucifer to spend yet another long evening in his study. Leaning back into his chair, Lucifer’s eyes scanned the ceiling he had long-since memorized, allowing his eyes to adjust as he felt the strain slowly ebb. Rising from his desk, he began his nightly trek through the halls of the House of Lamentation.

When Lucifer had first begun enforcing a curfew, his brothers had privately blasted him, arguing that their freedoms were being unnecessarily infringed on for their new guest. The first couple weeks were the roughest as each brother had to be constantly reminded that MC was under their protection, that MC _required_ their protection. He constantly found his work interrupted to enforce the curfew as each brother tested the limits of his patience. It was not until each spent more time with MC that they finally understood what they were protecting. 

As the cloying scent of Asmodeus’s room reached him, Lucifer’s attention turned to his door. He noted a few new scents drifting in the air, assuming that his brother had again been testing new products this evening before bed. He was thankful that Asmodeus generally respected the boundaries he had set. Generally. When MC had first joined the household, Lucifer constantly found himself having to run last-minute checks nightly on every demon Asmodeus brought into the household. It took a particularly bad cursed door knob incident that occurred right after MC formed a pact with Asmodeus before the demon finally agreed that he would be stricter and more observant with any nightly guests he brought back to the House of Lamentation. 

Lucifer slowly cracked the door open, confirming Asmodeus was indeed asleep, before he proceeded to the next room. Light shone through the crack of the door, signalling that Satan was still awake, likely absorbed in one of his newest acquisitions. Lucifer could not help but smile to himself as he imagined what subject Satan was reviewing this time. It was likely another book that MC had recommended they read together. Even Lucifer was interested in the books and conversations that leaked into mealtimes, but he had promised himself years ago that this was for Satan; he had no right to intrude. He edged the door open, seeing the familiar composition of his brother lounging in his plush chair with a book comfortably resting in his grasp. No words or even nods were exchanged in this nightly ritual. Both brothers silently acknowledged each other, and Lucifer softly closed the door to continue his rounds.

Approaching Leviathan’s room, the soft sounds of tapping and the occasional cries of excitement rang through the door. Undoubtedly, Leviathan was still awake. Lucifer’s brow tensed as his fingertips tapped against the door. Sudden apologies and clumsy bumps as items around Leviathan’s desk shifted echoed softly down the hall. Leviathan’s door swung open as the flustered demon quickly began rambling.

“I’ll just finish this last round,” he began, starting to explain some kind of event he was working on. It was a story Lucifer had heard many times. Lucifer knew that even after Leviathan promised this, he would proceed to play at least another hour with the continued excuse that this would be the last game before bed. It hadn’t been until MC had begun to play with Leviathan that the demon would begin to take breaks. It started slowly with MC reminding the brother to eat more; they gradually enticed Leviathan to join them during meals that he would otherwise have spent in his room. Then, Lucifer almost suddenly found that the demon would actually be asleep during his rounds with increasing frequency. It wasn’t nightly, but it was certainly an improved schedule that amazed Lucifer. MC had managed to accomplish something he could not. 

“Of course you will be finished after this round. I know you would hate having to explain to MC why the router is missing again,” Lucifer responded before quickly adding on, “Good night, Leviathan. I look forward to seeing you bright and early at breakfast.”

With a shocked squeak, Leviathan rapidly nodded in agreement, closing the door. Lucifer ran his hand through his hair, silently laughing to himself. Even after having this exchange daily for months, Leviathan was still unnerved. Some things never change.

Yet others do change, Lucifer thought to himself as he made his way towards Beelzebub’s and Belphegor’s shared room. Beelzebub was a blessing due to his predictability. One could easily guess where and what this brother was doing at almost any time. He rarely broke his routines, and when he did, it was clear something was wrong. Belphegor, however, is a cause for concern. Lucifer paused as he stood outside their bedroom. At the sound of gentle, familiar snores, Lucifer’s jaw unclenched.

Beezlebub was one of the only reasons that Diavolo permitted the avatar of sloth to continue to live in the house while MC is present. Beelzebub and himself. The prior incident had exposed many truths and lies, shattering and testing trusts across the board. It was a trauma none of them would heal from any time soon, even himself and Diavolo. Lucifer could feel the tension begin to pulse behind his brow as he quickly tried to squash this thought, knowing it would be revisited at another time as the discussions surrounding Belphegor continued in private. For now, Belphegor was behaving. For now, there were other beings to be concerned about. 

On that note, Lucifer turned towards Mammon’s room, silently hoping the demon would make his job easy tonight. Quickly opening the door, Lucifer glided with light steps towards Mammon’s bed, suddenly stopping and narrowing his eyes before turning on his heel and exiting the room. Marching towards MC’s room, he found Mammon resting against the wall in his usual spot, barely awake and slowly nodding off. Lucifer frowned as he stood in front of him, staring down the demon.

“Just t’night. Please,” Mammon whispered.

His frown softening, Lucifer knelt down to look at his brother, “They will be here in the morning. I promise. Now return to your room and get some rest.”

“Can’t. I...We failed before. _I failed._ I-I can’t stop seein’ it, ya know?”

Lucifer rested a tight grip on Mammon’s shoulder. “I know. I still see it sometimes myself, but I am concerned about you. You have been out here a lot recently, and while I understand why, it is not healthy for you.”

“But-”

“No. If anything, do it for MC. I am positive that they will grow concerned if they notice you passed out outside their door every morning. Please go visit Azrael. If not for yourself, do it for MC,” Lucifer found himself pleading. He had been trying for weeks to get Mammon to talk with Azrael, and to Mammon’s credit, he had contacted him once, but once is not enough. Especially not for something like this.

Mammon weeped soundlessly, his body heaving with each silent cry as he slowly gave in. Lucifer helped him up, guiding the demon back to his room and uttering small reassurances to him. Mammon would be speaking to Azrael one way or another this week. Lucifer would make sure of it. He found himself uttering a familiar enchantment automatically as he tucked Mammon into bed, magically lulling his brother to sleep. Once he heard the deep breaths announcing the spell was successful, Lucifer quietly returned to the final stop on his rounds.

Entering MC’s room, he observed their sleeping form, taking in the gentle rise and fall of their chest as they slept. He could not help but smile down at them as he thought about how entwined this single human had managed to become in their daily lives. He never imagined he would meet a human who could accomplish so much in so little time. Yet, he knew that their time together would quickly come to an end. He never thought he would find himself dreading their departure so much. What had started as a task to appease Diavolo’s current interests had transformed into something more. Yet he could not quite pin down what it was. He certainly did not feel the same way about the other transfer students, even Simeon, who he had known for ages prior. What had changed? What, between the small smiles and sassy remarks, had MC done to him? 

He found himself running his fingers through their hair, pausing briefly as they moved in their sleep, changing their position with a tired mumble. For now, he felt content. However, nothing can last forever, even this peace, but he would preserve it and protect them as long as possible.


End file.
